


【胜出】丝袜控

by lylysyh



Category: Boku no hero academic
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-20
Updated: 2019-09-20
Packaged: 2020-10-24 19:53:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20711609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lylysyh/pseuds/lylysyh
Summary: 含久穿jk制服和丝袜，主要是丝袜体内射精射尿屁话很多成人向小孩子别看





	【胜出】丝袜控

**Author's Note:**

> 含久穿jk制服和丝袜，主要是丝袜  
体内射精射尿  
屁话很多  
成人向小孩子别看

今天是爆豪胜己的生日，他早早回了家，打开门之后听见卧室里传来叮呤哐啷一阵巨响。

妈的，死废久又在搞什么鬼。

是的，他与绿谷出久正在同居中。

爆豪胜己猜测废久应该是在为自己的生日做准备，听见自己回来的声音于是手忙脚乱打翻了什么，这种事对于笨手笨脚的废久而言十分常见。

他在准备什么呢？爆豪胜己没换衣服直接快步走向卧室，他乐于见到那个绿藻头在自己面前出糗的场面。

“砰——”，闷闷地一声响，然后是废久的痛呼，可能是废久自己摔倒了。

还真是个废物。

他在准备什么呢？爆豪胜己嘴角勾着自以为嘲讽的笑，毫不犹豫地打开了卧室门。

我完了，我的人生，就这样，彻底完蛋了。勉强抬着头看着一双长腿迈进屋里的绿谷出久心如死灰，然后认命地闭上了眼睛。

爆豪胜己抓着门把手愣住了，他的脚迟迟没有踩到实处，全怪这个现在正穿着一看就是网上买的情趣Jk制服趴在地上的绿藻头！

毕竟真的jk制服哪里会有这么短的裙子！

绿谷出久脸冲着门趴倒在地上，应该是想冲过来锁门结果把自己绊倒了。这个姿势叫什么，狗啃泥？绿谷出久就这么撅着下身趴在原地不动，过短的裙子很符合物理学的掀起来，露出被白色纯棉三角裤包裹着的两个光溜溜圆滚滚的屁股蛋儿，内裤有点紧，肥美的屁股被勒出一点凹痕。

绿谷出久为什么会把自己绊倒呢？因为他的手正扯着还没拉上来的过紧的黑色丝袜，无暇做其他事，一时间没能掌握住平衡。

爆豪胜己迅速把面前的静止画面推演成一拍八的回忆动画，然后十分明显地咽了口口水，把举得有些僵的右脚落到地上，落在绿谷出久紧张得不敢睁开的眼睛旁边。

绿谷出久闭着眼睛，但是能感觉到有什么落在了自己脸边，投下的阴影让他感觉眼前更黑了。

“趴着干什么，起来啊。”

是爆豪胜己的声音，语气相当平静，听不出什么情绪。

绿谷出久的眼珠子在眼皮底下高速转动，能看出来他的内心正在挣扎。

反正已经完了，没有什么能比现在这副样子更丢脸了，而且本来就是要穿给他看的，自己买这些乱七八糟的东西不就是这个意图吗？只是在穿着途中被发现而已，有什么区别，反正还是要脱的啊！

绿谷出久做好了心理建设，终于睁开了眼睛，面前是分开腿踮着脚蹲着的爆豪胜己。

“起来穿，继续穿。”

额……虽然但是，小胜应该没有生气。

绿谷出久知道自己现在的样子一定很狼狈很糟糕，他暂时地松开了拉着丝袜的手，原本被他扯着所以绷得很紧的袜子骤然收缩回去，“啪”地打在他的大腿上，疼得他龇牙咧嘴。

绿谷出久抬眼偷看了一下爆豪胜己，怕自己的迟疑又触到他的哪根神经，但是爆豪胜己的表情很难捉摸。绿谷出久麻利地爬了起来，只是穿到一半的丝袜让他不得不收拢着腿，站成了一种奇妙的姿势。

他没有买过类似的服装，第一次买所以尺码上出了一些错误，不过衬衫裙子穿起来还是很容易的，绿谷主要是在为那两条细细的丝袜烦恼。丝袜丝袜，为什么一点也不丝滑。

绿谷出久的大腿肉肉的，并不是十分纤瘦的那种，这给他穿丝袜又带来了另一个麻烦。所以他才会在屋里折腾了半天爆豪胜己都回来了他还没折腾完，还摔了个狗啃泥。

“买小了，有点紧……要不就不穿了？”绿谷出久看爆豪胜己并不生气的样子，觉得自己这个样子说不定正撞了他的性癖，胆子大了点说出自己的想法。

“让你穿就穿哪儿那么多废话！”

“哦……哦！”绿谷出久笨拙地扯起丝袜边缘往上提，屁股也不自觉地向后撅往上翘，仿佛对他穿丝袜很有帮助，绿谷出久觉得这个姿势有点不大对头，他指了指床的位置，“我……我能不能去那边穿？”

“不能，”爆豪胜己这个独裁者直截了当地拒绝，而后自己走向床铺坐了下来，老神在在地观赏绿藻头穿丝袜，“你转过去！”

绿谷出久战战兢兢，十分听话地转身面对着书桌，继续和该死的丝袜作斗争。他就不该买这种东西，连jk制服都穿了，够刺激了吧，还需要什么丝袜？

废久不算很白，但是常年不见天日的大腿肉和黑丝袜比起来的话已经是白得发光了，紧绷的丝袜勒在他腿根十公分的地方，隐约地透出里面白嫩的肉色。他还试图通过各种扭动折腾的动作让黑色一点点往上覆盖，折腾了一会儿他好像突然找到了什么窍门，丝袜一下子提了上去。

爆豪胜己这才注意到他身上穿的格裙究竟有多短，大约就是传说中的齐逼小短裙了。丝袜和大腿肉斗争完，又开始和他的大屁股斗争。绿谷出久微张着腿，因为提丝袜的动作，短裙被撩起来露出内裤，他急的冒汗，偷偷转脸看自己身后，想看看究竟卡在了什么地方。

“废物。”这只是爆豪胜己的口头禅罢了，并不能表达他的具体心情。他撂下这么一句就站了起来，朝绿谷出久走过去。

“小……小胜？”

绿谷出久身子俯下去，手臂撑在面前的书桌上，而爆豪胜己贴在他身后，滚烫的大手凑上来帮他穿丝袜。他能感觉到身后人灼热的气息，裤裆里那一包硬硬地顶着他。

不是……都这么硬了为什么还要这么执着地给我穿衣服啊，这么难穿肯定也很难脱啊，真是搞不懂你们gaygay。

但是绿谷出久没有很破坏气氛地把这些想法念出来，他乖乖地撑着自己，岔开腿翘起屁股由着爆豪胜己摆弄。

因为爆豪胜己的突然插手，于是已经稍微拉上去一点的丝袜又堆在了腿根，爆豪胜己一手摸进短得不像样的制服格裙里，绕到绿谷身前，绕个圈又回到他的大腿内侧。

绿谷出久被这么摸过很多次，但从没有穿着丝袜被摸过，虽然穿的时候很磨人，但是摸起来确实顺滑得不行，粗糙的掌心摩擦在上面发出“沙沙”的声响。

痒痒的，好奇怪。

爆豪胜己抓着两条大腿又摩挲了一会儿，才发出下一个指令：“抓着前面。”

绿谷出久松开一只手，捏住丝袜前端，爆豪胜己则真的开始帮他穿丝袜了。黑丝一点点向蔓延，攀上棉质的内裤，等彻底裹住屁股，爆豪胜己发现这还是高腰的，他把穿了和没穿没什么区别的裙子暴力地往上推了推，绿谷下意识挣了一下，扭着腰蹭过他下身早已站起的性器。

“屁股真大，扭什么扭。”爆豪胜己在他腿上拍了一巴掌，终于把丝袜穿完，高腰的丝袜直到肋骨，绿谷出久站直身子之后，格裙便顺着袜子滑溜溜地掉回了它原本应该在的位置，只要绿谷出久有些大动作就会隐约露出底裤的位置。

“小胜，然后呢？”绿谷出久红着脸转过身，真情实感地发问。

爆豪胜己不怀好意地挑挑眉毛：“然后？你问我？这不是你给我准备的礼物吗？”

是啊！可是论坛上的人说只要这么穿了你肯定会特别激动地把我就地正法一夜七次爽得不行啊，不是你干我吗我怎么知道然后怎么办！不过一夜七次就算了我受不了……

看着眼前绿毛一脸痴呆样，爆豪胜己没忍住嗤笑了一声：“到床上去。”

好的，终于要进入正题了。上个床为什么这么麻烦，以后再也不弄这些乱七八糟的了，脱光光就搞不就行了，真是不懂你们gaygay。不过是小胜的生日，自己就勉强试一回好了。

绿谷出久穿得色情，脑子里还是直得和钢板一样的思维，爆豪胜己让他去床上，他就乖乖地坐上了床。小了一点的丝袜的紧缚感很奇怪，好像没穿一样穿堂风胯下过的裙子也很奇怪，绿谷出久的脚踩在床边的羊毛地毯上，有些内八字的往里收。

爆豪胜己看了他一会儿，坐到他旁边来，伸手摸他的大腿：“哪个学校的？第一次出来援交？”

这什么？角色扮演？绿谷出久懵懵的，低了低头，好在他的声音并不和他的思想一样直而板，反而像是还没变声的小孩，软糯又带着怯意：“唔……是折寺中学的，是第一次。”

“折寺中学是初中吧，这么小就出来卖啊？底下发育好了吗，能操进去？”爆豪胜己漫不经心地问，摸完大腿又往裙子下面进犯。

腿根敏感得多，绿谷出久猛地把腿并了并，可怜巴巴地哀求：“不要……”但是又不敢做出确实反抗的动作。

“都出来卖了还装清纯呢，你放心，底下没发育好我也能给你操开。”

都做过那么多次了还在说什么呢，小胜真是的！入戏也这么快真不愧是大家公认的才能man吗？绿谷出久被笼在爆豪怀里摸大腿，爆豪的荤话贴着他的耳朵慢慢吐出来，烧得他浑身发热，无处可逃的他只能在心里胡思乱想。

“是不是湿了？”爆豪胜己的手转移阵地，横着插进绿谷的两腿之间，笼住他的会阴前后摩擦，中指时不时地戳戳点点，把丝袜连着内裤往里捅。

绿谷出久紧紧地夹着腿，身子往后仰，抓着爆豪的胳膊哼唧，但这妨碍不了爆豪的动作。这么又摸又揉了一会儿，绿谷出久是真的湿了，淫水浸透了内裤沾染在丝袜上，让爆豪胜己的手都潮潮的。

爆豪胜己“啧”了一声，抽出手来，绿谷出久却有些怅然地看向他，好像在问为什么不继续。爆豪没理他，直起身把外裤和上衣先脱了，然后上床半躺好。

“过来帮哥哥揉揉。”爆豪胜己大剌剌地叉着腿，他穿着灰色的四角裤，因激动而吐出的前液让前端有一块更为明显的神色水迹。

好、好大……绿谷出久看着爆豪胜己的胯下，贴身的内裤可以看到已经挺立的性器的形状，爆豪习惯把那东西放在左边，于是左边便斜着凸出来一根又粗又长的棒状物体

——是无数次操进他身体里，让他淫靡软烂地纠缠着不放的东西。

——是小胜的鸡巴。

绿谷出久直勾勾地看了一会儿，被自己脑子里的幻想激得口干舌燥，不由得吞了吞口水，手脚并用地爬过去，跪在爆豪胜己腿间，十分虔诚地伸出手来——

“用脚啊，笨死了！”

“什、什么？……啊！”

爆豪胜己懒得用嘴跟这第一次出来卖的傻货解释，坐起来一伸手就拽住了绿谷的右脚踝，使劲一拖绿谷就整个人倒了个个儿，裙子也被掀起来，很不矜持地露着下体，好在丝袜是黑色的，还有些遮挡作用。

于是绿谷出久侧坐在爆豪胜己身边，伸出被黑丝包裹的脚丫，从爆豪胜己的脚踝慢慢磨到腿根再到性器，柔柔地在上面踩两脚，就能感觉到那根硬物的搏动。

“这样可、可以吗？”

“再重点，对，另一只脚也上来，啊……”绿谷出久听话地用脚隔着丝袜和内裤给爆豪的性器做按摩，爆豪胜己舒舒服服地躺好，时不时做出轻点重点的指点，从喘的频率来看确实爽得不行。

他的手也没闲着，慢慢悠悠地揉着裹在黑丝里的绿谷的大腿，偶尔照顾一下寂寞的会阴，恶劣地揪起袜子，再陡然松手，用丝袜的弹力小小地虐待绿谷的肉体。

绿谷被折腾得一抖一抖的，小胜这都哪里学来的啊？黄文黄漫黄片？想到这里，绿谷不禁有些吃味，小胜肯定是看这些黄色商品的时候对着不知道谁的脸射过好多次……话说小胜今天都没怎么碰到我，一直摸都是隔着袜子，这是喜欢丝袜还是喜欢我……

绿谷出久觉得能和一条丝袜争风吃醋的自己真是糟透了，他彻底完蛋了，他居然能这么喜欢爆豪胜己。

爆豪胜己看出来他心不在焉，在他大腿上捏了一下，让绿谷的注意力回笼就收回手扯起了自己的四角裤底部。

“伸进来揉。”

“……好。”绿谷出久把脚沿着爆豪扯出来的缝隙往里伸，伸进半只脚掌就碰到了挺立的性器根部，绿谷脸更红了，脚趾动了动顺着往上按过去。

丝袜丝滑的质感直接贴在敏感的性器上，让爆豪倒吸了一口冷气，不过由于内裤的束缚，绿谷的脚还是不能自由的动作。爆豪把他的脚拿开，又兀自脱了内裤，如此便一丝不挂地躺好了。

而绿谷出久还穿着全套情趣服装，用腿脚在爆豪胜己全裸的精壮男人躯体上游走踩按。脱了内裤，就是绿谷出久也熟悉的足交了，只是自己穿着丝袜而已。他两脚并拢，把爆豪胜己的性器夹在脚心，然后模仿着操穴的动作上下滑动。

磨蹭了这么久，就算已小胜的持久力也该射了吧！绿谷这么想着，动得更卖力了些。爆豪胜己却突然提起他一条腿扛到了肩上，突如其来的大动作绿谷出久没反应过来，他穿的丝袜也没反应过来——

“刺啦——”

操！居然就抽丝了？什么劣质丝袜，我去要打差评！

太糗了，他就该普通地给自己里里外外洗干净，润滑扩张然后湿漉漉地滚进被窝里，等爆豪胜己掀开被子就可以简单粗暴地来操他，而不是学别人搞什么情趣！

绿谷出久捂着脸，但是通过丝袜破开的地方紧缚感的突然消失，他知道撕开的地方是右腿的大腿根。

“我说你屁股大吧。”爆豪胜己也笑了起来，笑得甚至有些爽朗。绿谷出久更羞耻了，死活不肯再睁开眼睛，小腿上却传来了有些陌生的触感。

是……是小胜在舔我。绿谷出久眯起眼睛从细缝里窥探一眼，爆豪胜己跪在他腿间，肩上扛着他一条腿，歪着头在他的小腿上舔舐，一点一点向前，一点一点压下。

太帅了……太犯规了！

“哥哥是不是帅得你流水？”

没想到小胜还记得这个情景剧……绿谷出久自暴自弃地伸手往自己下身探了探，他刚才的注意力全都放在了爆豪身上，这一摸才发现自己下面湿了一片，大着胆子回答：“嗯……流水了……”

爆豪胜己停下舔舐，脑袋凑到绿谷下身看了看：“水好多，真的第一次？别为了多拿钱骗我哦！”

爆豪胜己的呼吸喷在他的下体，绿谷出久只觉得浑身发痒，嘴里痒，身上痒，下面痒，里面也痒，痒得他骨头发酥发软，还没被碰就想嗯啊乱叫：“是因为哥哥太帅太大了，想被哥哥操！”

“把丝袜撕开，哥哥马上就来操你！”爆豪胜己又把头往前拱了拱，完全贴在绿谷下身腿间，深吸了两口气就伸出舌头。

“啊！”绿谷出久条件反射地把爆豪胜己的脑袋夹在腿间，爆豪胜己本人倒是乐得如此，舔吻得更加卖力。

绿谷出久感觉自己马上就要崩溃了，口交这种不太体面的事情在他的认知里从来都是自己来做，还真没想象过爆豪给自己舔……

不过爆豪胜己这是在舔哪里？绿谷出久说不清楚，那里不是他的小两号的阴茎，也不是他后方用来容纳爆豪胜己的那个穴口，好像是在它们之间凭空长出了另一个器官，它在上位者的舔舐下溢出淫水，沾湿布料，流进爆豪仿佛在吞吃着什么的嘴里，穴口大张等待着被肉刃贯穿被精液灌满。

“啊啊唔不行了……出来了……”他根本没有那个能“出来”的地方，但绿谷出久觉得自己里里外外都被舔干净了。

爆豪胜己埋在他腿间奋斗了好一会儿才满足地抬起头，皱着眉视察工作：“骚味儿好大，你快撕啊，不然我怎么操？”

“嗯……嗯……哥哥帮我……”绿谷出久胳膊虚虚地没什么力气，沿着刚刚破开的口子扯了一会儿也没能扯开更大的范围。他快急哭了，他想要，想要真正地和爆豪胜己肌肤相贴，肉体相连，想要止最深处的痒。

“废物。”爆豪胜己又骂了一句，他现在也很急切了，他的指甲修剪的整整齐齐，不过这种情趣丝袜本身就容易撕开，随手一扯就是一个大裂口，绿谷出久大腿上丰满的白肉从丝袜裂口里释放出来，色情得很。

爆豪胜己在他大腿上撕了几道口子，终于转向腿间。

“嘶啦——”

中间也破开了，那里的丝袜已经水淋淋的，撕开的声音都沉闷一些。里面露出的白色内裤已经湿得皱起，爆豪胜己随手一拨就把它拨到了一边，看见最里面藏着的一张一合的穴口。

长久的做爱经验让爆豪知道这是废久已经准备得差不多了，于是他伸进两个指头随便捣了捣，便扶着已经涨得紫红的肉棍长驱直入。

“啊啊啊——太深了——射了呜呜呜……”一直没有被安慰前端的绿谷就这么发泄了出来，不知道是委屈是爽地呜呜直哭。

爆豪胜己深深地插在里面不想动弹，绿谷出久的肠道和丝袜的触感可完全不一样，他刚刚高潮，穴肉痉挛着主动按摩他的性器。稍微往外拔一些，紧致的穴道就吸附纠缠着他不让走。

“不要！啊！还没好……不行啊啊哥哥……不要了……”绿谷才高潮，一丁点的刺激都受不了，双手攀着爆豪胜己的胳膊，瞳孔没了焦距。

“还没怎么呢就浪成这样，你不是缺钱才援交单纯是出来找操的吧？哥哥厉不厉害？”爆豪胜己就着刚刚拔出的那一点，狠狠地往里捅了一下。

“厉害，好厉害……小胜哥哥最厉害啊呜哇……太大了好猛……不行唔嗯……”

是个男人都喜欢在床上听到如上夸奖，爆豪胜己更精神了，他深知绿谷出久这时候喊什么不行不要都是假的，如果自己真的停了他反而要缠上来求着继续。

废久在床上除了夸他厉害之外的都是废话，厉害也是废话，爆豪胜己不厉害还有谁厉害？

爆豪胜己这么想着，非常自得地提着绿谷出久还裹着丝袜的腰，前后挺动抽插起来。绿谷腿间的丝袜只是撕开了破洞，破开的丝袜还贴在他身上，爆豪的性器进出间还能磨到破开的袜子边缘。

“嗯……好棒！用力啊啊……喜欢小胜……好喜欢……最喜欢……”

看吧，他说得没错，废久在床上就是个荡妇。一切拒绝都是有意识的欲拒还迎，等他被操得穴口外翻，一副两只眼睛里都只冒着对自己的迷恋的痴女样子时，他才会这样直白地表达。

他想要爆豪胜己，想要占有爆豪胜己的一切，想被爆豪胜己占有一切，他想要和爆豪胜己合二为一。做到高潮不断的时候才是真正的仿佛世界上只剩他们两个人，思维里也只有对方的时间。

“又要来了！啊啊啊！不行了……小胜！小胜！”

绿谷出久高潮得脑子晕晕乎乎的时候就讲不出别的淫话了，只来来回回反反复复地喊小胜，好像小胜能给他一切，能解决一切。

这次他只有前端断断续续吐出了一些稀薄的透明液体，后穴里却是缩得不能更紧，绞得爆豪胜己抽插都废力，他沉下腰重重地往前一送，就这样射在了最深处。

绿谷出久双腿脱力地打开垂在两边，像是失去了知觉一般，他茫然地摸了摸肚子，喃喃道：“射进来了……唔……好多……”

爆豪胜己俯身到他耳边，轻轻说道：“我下班回来没去厕所。”

他的声音低沉沙哑，像是在蛊惑，而绿谷出久居然还能反应出他在说些什么，露出来一个有些开心又羞涩的笑容，摸在肚子上的手往下滑，勾住自己软塌塌的两条腿，打得更开——

“生日快乐小胜哥哥——”

与凉凉的一次只有几毫升的精液完全不同的东西骤然灌进了绿谷出久的身体。

真的好烫……好多……吃不下了……唔……

我好喜欢小胜……我想要小胜的一切……


End file.
